


5 times that Peter said he didn't need help, and the one time he did.

by Lou_La



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Fathers Day, Fluff, Injury, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Includes:sick, Web Fluid problems, Fathers Day, Distance issues, Falling in the lake, and the fight at Coney Island.





	1. Sick

Peter Parker never gets sick. He hasn't got sick since the spider bite, unless it's been something serious. Never a general cold. So, when he woke up with a harsh pounding in the back of his head, he knew he was getting a headache... and a nasty one at that. He sat up, before nearly falling back down again with how much his room spun and tilted on one side. His stomach churned at the un-natural feeling, before settling down again. He slowly edged himself up from his elbows, a lot slower this time, before getting dressed and shuffling down the stairs to the kitchen. "Morning Peter. Sleep well?" May said to him, with out turning her back. Peter said nothing, fearing his throat would break if he spoke, it was that sore. "You ok?" May said, now facing him. "Yeah." He near enough whispered. "Just a sore throat." May didn't seem convinced, but let it slide anyway. "Ok. Well, I'm gonna be working a little later today, and here is your lunch. Have a nice day sweetie." She handed Peter a small brown paper bag, and left in a hurry. When Peter was sure she'd left, he let out a loud groan, letting his head fall onto the table.  
~~~  
Peter's head only increased in pain when he got to school. Flash thought it would funny if he slammed Peter's head into the lockers. Unintentionally, Peter groaned. Flash felt a flash of pride and did it again. Peter's world darkened, but not from the blows, although they probably didn't help. He slid down the lockers in a heap, and clutched his heads with a new ferocity that surprised even him. Flash left and Ned came running to him. He grasped his forearms, and hauled Peter up. Peter got out some tablets that May left out and swallowed 4. 2 did nothing, much less 4. Before they had chance to work, his metabolism burnt through them. They walked into Spanish class, and Peter got a very strong scent of strawberry perfume, making his head 10x worse, and a spike of nausea to invade his body. He wrapped an arm around his stomach, and raised a hand. The teacher came over and crouched beside him. "Senor, I think I'm going to be sick." Peter whispered, the nausea getting worse. Saliva had pooled in his mouth, twice now. Senor Gomez nodded and gave him a pass, "Go on then. I'll send someone down with your stuff." Peter didn't need to be told twice, before he was out the class. He just about made it into the bathroom, before his stomach decided to evacuate. He leant over the toilet and retched. It hurt. Nothing happened. He felt the muscles in his torso move in an upwards motion, and he retched again. This time, as he heaved he felt something climb up the back of his throat. He was nearly crying. The pain in his stomach combined with the pain in his head made everything worse. When he felt better-if only by a 1/1000-he stumbled towards the office. He bumped, literally, into MJ on the way and nearly fell. Black spots filled his vision. He felt a hand on his arm, holding. He shook it away, mumbling that he was fine and didn't need help. MJ left him to it and before he could get to the office, the pain in his head spiked again and he passed out from the sheer amount of agony.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When he came to, he was in a bed with Tony Stark running his fingers through Peter's hair. His cool fingers making the teen sigh in relief. Tony smiled to himself, despite it all and layed his hand on the head. Peter almost cried with the pain being lifted. "Why didn't you tell anyone, kid?" Peter shrugged... or tried to. "I was fine." Tony rolled his eyes about to run into a lecture, but stopped when he realised Peter had passed out. He placed an ice-cold gel pad on his head and left, leaving some water and ice next to him, if he woke up without Tony. 

Peter reminded Tony so much about himself, and he smiled to himself fondly.


	2. Web Fluid

Peter Parker was not having a very good day. First his Aunt questions him about last night, when he rocked in with a massive purple bruise on his face, then he couldn't sleep until 1 AM, then his alarm broke, leaving him to swing to school (and hoping that he didn't get caught) then Flash started on him, then he forgot his Spanish homework. Now, he's trying to make some more serum in Science class, without getting caught and still keep up with the class work. So, yeah. Awesome day.  
~  
Sometimes, he would get a text off of Mr Stark asking him if he wanted to come by the compound for some "webby-spidery-stuff" So, after school, Happy was going to pick him up and take him to the Avengers tower.  
~  
After Happy had picked him up, Peter began thinking about his upcoming Physics test. Happy had asked him is he felt ok, because he wasn't "talking my ear off" but Peter just brushed it off as being tired. Happy stayed silent the rest of the way. Once they got there, Peter managed to succeed in not embarrassing himself in front of Rhodey, Ms Potts and Mr Stark. He did however, stutter. Which he hadn't done since before the bite. After his usual Parker thing happened, Mr Stark got F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take him to the lab and start working away while he was upstairs.   
Peter got F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play his Spotify list. Before long, he was completely absorbed in making his new web fluid...

... problem was he couldn't remember the exact measurements for it to match the tensile strength needed for it to hold his weight and others if needed. (Just a warning, I have no idea what I'm about to ramble on about)  
He needed   
\- Spidersilk  
\- Hydrochloric acid  
\- Carbonic Acid  
\- and Phosphate  
He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. He began testing out rough measurements for each one and hoped for the best one.  
~  
Tony Stark, after finishing up with Pepper and Rhodey, went down to the lab that Peter was in. He could hear some new peice of music playing from one of the labs, so he proceeded to that one. When he walked in, Peter had his head in his hands and white stuff was everywhere... was that WEB SILK? Tony walked over to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pete?" Peter's shoulders tensed under the new pressure. "I'm fine." He mumbled, voice tight. Tony tutted. "Nope. That automatically means your not because I never even asked if you were." Peter sighed. "So, what's wrong?" Tony tried. "Nothing, I'm fine." Peter snapped. Tony sighed and spun the chair around so he could see Peter's face. It surprised him. Tears were falling down his face like rivers. "Peter?" That was all it took. Peter launched himself at Tony and sobbed. Tony froze from the sudden contact and patted his back awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Mr Stark, I'm just frustrated. I cant remember anything at the minuet, and everything is just going wrong." Peter mumbled into his shoulder. "It's fine, kid. Everyone breaks down every now and then. Even superheroes." Tony tried to comfort.   
After a while, Peter pulled back and turned back to the surface, to glower at it like it was the problem. Tony left for a brief second, then came back, holding one of Peter's web-shooters. Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I got a sample off of FRI and found out exactly what you need." Peter's eyebrows rose. He sighed and turned back.  
Tony looked at the measuring beaker. "See, you've used too much of Phosphate, and not enough Carbonic Acid. Let's try again."

 

 

 

Little did they know, that Pepper had watched the entire thing and managed to capture a photo of them hugging. Properly this time.


	3. Fathers Day

~SHORT!~ (tbh, this is more a headcannon rather than a shot)

Peter walked into Stark Tower, clutching the gift bag tight to his chest. "Ayo, Pete!" Hawkeye called from somewhere in the vents. Peter nodded upwards, knowing that wherever the hell Clint was, he'd see it. Peter walked into the lift and told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to head up to the common room. When the lift stopped moving, Peter stepped out and saw only Steve and Nat. "Where's Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, looking at the 2 rogues. Nat glanced up from her book, "In his lab." Peter nodded and made his way down to the lab, where, indeed, Mr. Stark was. "Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter spoke as he walked into the lab. "Hey, kid," Tony responded, turning to face him. Peter gave him the gift bag and clasped his hands in front of him. "Happy Father's day." Tony frowned, "But I'm not a dad." Peter felt his heart sink. "Y-yeah, I know... but... I just thought it would be nice, you know?" Tony raised an eyebrow and had a quick look through, "Kid, I understand what today is, but, I'm not your dad. Can't you make it into a May thing? Seeing as she plays both parts?" Peter swallowed and nodded, tears coming to his eyes. He whipped them away with a sniff, "Yeah... ok... see you Monday." He left before Tony could respond.

~

Tony looked through the gift thing properly when Peter left, wondering why he was crying. Then it hit him. I'm such a fucking idiot. Tony thought to himself. Inside the package was a cup with the date when they met and a picture of them with their arms around each other, a voucher for a beard-pamper day and a homemade coupon for a movie day. A few tears come to Tony's eyes and he whipped them away. He sat there for a while, fingering the cup before coming to a decision. He called a suit and flew straight to Queens...

~

Where he found a sobbing Peter in his bedroom. Tony retracted the suit and climbed through the window and sat on his bed. "Kid, I'm sorry. I didn't think about how much this day meant to you... do-do you really see me as a dad?" Peter looked at him through tear-lidded eyes. "Well... your the only male in the family on this day since uncle Ben died... and... I-uh... I love you?" Peter looked down at the floor at the end of the statement. Tony leaned over and pulled Peter into his arms and they hugged all night.


End file.
